


How to Resist the Lure of Chocolate

by love_in_the_stars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Gabriel only agreed because Sam made the face, that one he can't ever say no to.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Resist the Lure of Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Title: How to Resist the Lure of Chocolate...or not  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Pairing/Characters: Gabriel/Sam  
> Spoilers: None  
> Warnings: AU  
> Word Count: 875  
> Notes: Written for the prompt: SPN, Sam/Gabriel, where Sam has a sweet tooth and Gabriel is a healthy eater.  
> 

Gabriel had no idea how he did it, how he lived off all that candy and sweet foods. Sam was a freaking mountain, sure, but it's all muscles and just his body frame without an ounce of fat. He's the most fit person Gabriel's ever met who had probably never had a salad in his life.

It's just not fair, he thought as he watched Sam tuck into his chocolate cake with enthusiasm comparable to a lion with a downed gazelle. And isn't that a totally creepy image?

Sam looked up for a moment, probably to take a breath and his brows furrow, giving Gabriel a concerned look. "What's the matter, Gabe?"

Gabriel shook his head, a tad exasperated, and waved his fork. "Nothing, Samsquatch. Just marveling at your ability to eat everything unhealthy under the sun and it have absolutely no impact whatsoever."

"I blame Dean." Sam said casually, licking frosting off his fork while Gabriel watched. "Him and his freaking pie obsession. What did you expect considering I grew up with that?"

"I don't know." Gabriel muttered petulantly, "You just can't be normal can you? Eat some damned greens every once in a while."

Sam smiled and Gabriel blinked, blindsided by the expression, as he always is. "Okay then, why don't we switch?"

"What?"

"Well, I have most of my cake left and you have most of that salad thing so lets switch." Sam said, gesturing toward Gabriel's plate.

Gabriel lifted a brow and stared skeptically at the totally-not-as-innocent-as-it-looked chocolate cake with the milky white frosting. "Not what I meant, Sammy. Why would I want to eat that loaded bomb of a food item?"

Sam frowned and blinked and looked down at his cake before looking back to Gabriel, who flinched.

Oh no. No, no, no, no, not the puppy dog eyes! He can't handle the puppy dog eyes!

Sam let out a little sigh, his eyes big and brown with a few threads of green and disappointment just oozed out of him while his eyes begged Gabriel to stop being so mean and just do whatever he wanted already.

Gabriel caved. "Alright!" he snapped, "Just stop looking at me like that!"

Instantly, Sam dropped the look and grinned, "Like what? Gabriel, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Right, right. And this totally isn't just another attempt to get me to eat chocolate." he muttered, a little miffed but not too upset since Sam was still smiling and he rather liked that particular look.

"Hmmm, it's just a side perk." Sam said with a wink and reached over to deftly switch their plates and offered his fork to Gabriel.

Gabriel paused as he glared at the offered utensil as if this whole situation was the silverware's fault before snatching it and thrusting his own over to Sam. He stared down at the piece of bakery suspiciously and poked it a few times. A snicker from Sam had him looking up but Sam was watching him and Gabriel scowled.

"You first." he demanded.

Sam blinked with surprise but shrugged and speared a few leafs of lettuce and maybe one piece of grilled chicken before shoving it into his mouth. Gabriel watched closely as he chewed, looking thoughtful but not overall impressed in any way. Sam swallowed and licked the fork again, as if after all this time it was just instinctive, and shrugged.

"It's not bad." he said, "It's also not something I'd want to eat everyday like you but I could stand it every once in a while."

Gabriel smirked and pointed his fork at him with vicious triumph. "Ha! See, I told you!"

Sam rolled his eyes, the expression mostly fond. "Yeah, yeah. Now it's your turn."

That wiped the grin off Gabriel's face and he sighed heavily before looking down at the cake. He had no choice now, Sam had already held up his end of the deal, Gabriel had to follow through.

Carefully, very, very carefully, Gabriel pushed his fork into the spongy food and pulled a piece off, trying to get equal amounts of cake and frosting. Then, with one final grimace of distaste and the fleeting mournful thought of his _healthy_ lunch replaced with _this_ , Gabriel ate it.

And promptly moaned as the rich taste exploded across his tongue. Damn. It _was_ good and now he could never deny it again. Gabriel finished the bite and steeled himself before looking at Sam, ready for whatever smart thing he had to say. But Sam was only smiling, one of those big, megawatt things that showed dimples and teeth and made his eyes shine. It was one of Gabriel's favorite looks for him.

Sam look another bite of the salad and gestured for Gabriel to do the same. "Deal is still on, Gabe. We both have to finish it. Bet is a bet after all."

And just like that Gabriel realized Sam may have been making a point but he wasn't going to hold it over his head. Gabriel grinned and narrowed his eyes. "Alright, Sammy but just this once!"

Sam nodded seriously and smiled around the fork. Gabriel took another bite of chocolate cake and sighed. His boyfriend was the greatest; unfair metabolism and eating habits included.


End file.
